It was an Accident
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: Character Death. Training went wrong fast.


**Look if there is one thing you can count on from me it's a one shot...and death XD**

* * *

It happened, granted it always happens so no one was really surprised when the building came down with a crash and no warning.

In the distance class A-1 of U.A could hear an angry shout from none other than the hot-head that took down said building. What he was yelling about they weren't sure but one could assume it was about, Midoriya.

...

Bakugou exploded -literally- when his former favourite punching bag decided to counter attack and promptly flipped him on his back and then disappeared.  
He let out a small blast nothing that should have made a difference, merely a thing for sound rather than attack or destruction, nothing that should have caused the building fall on them. The useless Deku could be crushed because of this and he would be blamed, so of course he was pissed.  
This wasn't supposed to happen.

"DEKU! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Moving and exploding rubble so he could trek through and try to find the other, he might dislike the nerd but that didn't mean that he wanted to kill him. Even if it was an accident "I SWEAR YOU SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A HERO IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'LL KILL YOU!"

Minutes ticked by, there was no movement other than Bakugou, no other voice. Slowly the enraged tone changed to concern (not that he would admit it) . If the other wasn't answering he must be severely hurt. But only hurt cause he refused to be the cause of someone's death. He was a hero after all! Dammit! Where could that boy be?!

Eventually the sun started to set and by this time teachers and students were searching the rubble, there were no jokes, hardly any talking unless it was to direct people where to go. There wasn't much luck and as time wore on everyone feared the worst. Around 10 at night 7 hours after Bakugou originally started the search a scream filled the night air without warning. Uraraka had screamed in horror as she floated several large things away from herself. Below her was a pool of blood, most of it was already drying. If one were to follow the trail to find its source, just a bit further was a red stained glove that was attached to the tattered green jumpsuit. It was unmistakably Deku, or at least part of him.

Faster than anything before everyone started to dig, remove and slowly free the severely injured boy.

It wasn't long before Midoriya "Deku" was fully uncovered but when he was the sight was more then the group could handle. Many gasped in horror, while others turned away, but Bakugou walked toward the prone bloody body and sank to his knees. No, this was NOT supposed to happen his blast wasn't that big. There had to be a gas leak no one knew about! He didn't do this.

...

Recovery Girl had no luck reviving the child when he was brought to her, he had been too long without proper oxygen and too long without sufficient blood.  
One-for-All was lost, a life was lost and one mind was lost, all thanks to this accident.  
All Might didn't care about the quirk right now he was mourning his pupil, his friend. He was worried for Bakugou who retreated into himself the moment Midoriya was pronounced dead. He was worried for the other students who didn't know how to deal with the sudden loss of the most lively soul.

...

Days had passed and the funeral come and gone, tears were shed. For Bakugou however he spent his time just sitting or staring with no comment no attitude while in class, and when he had free time he was found sitting in front of the fresh grave, still silent.  
Now however he stood in the pouring rain glaring at the tomb stone.  
Reading it over and over again.

 _Midoriya Izuku_  
 _Friend to all and beloved son._

When Bakugou finally decided to leave, a small box of well used 'hero' notebooks had been placed as if a peace offering. The top book unlike the others was open and to a page that was clearly not in the usual handwriting the notes were usually scrawled in. Midoriya's quirk was explained to the best of their writers knowledge, along with a sketch of his costume including enhancements, his personality traits and sad goodbyes written by his friends.

Bakugou also left a few engraved/burned words on the gravestone.

 _DEKU_  
 _Midoriya Izuku_  
 _Friend to all and Beloved son_  
 _HERO_

* * *

 **This was a tall building many floors, and heaps of rubble :P**


End file.
